


stiles is so..so fucking lost.

by sourstilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Anorexia, Binge Eating Disorder, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Eating Disorders, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Rejection, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski has an Eating Disorder, The Hales Love Stiles Stilinski, self-harming stiles stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourstilinski/pseuds/sourstilinski
Summary: im just projection writing, uh- bad writing.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is hurting, he's so lost and drained. He's not sleeping, not eating Peter and Derek have been trying to get him to eat more but he just can't, He didn't deserve to eat. The only thing he could hear in his mind was, “You don't need it. You don't deserve it. They won't care.” He's so exhausted, falling asleep in his classes. Well, not chemistry he doesn't have the energy to deal with his dad on his ass again today. He slept through dinner again, skipped breakfast. Scott barely got half an apple and a bottle of Gatorade, the blue kind, down his throat at lunch. He was grateful that Scott cared so much but he didn’t want the food, he didn’t deserve it. 

The first time Stiles made himself sick was a week later. There was a pack meeting celebrating some good news someone had gotten, stiles was too out of it to even care. He ate half a burger, four bites of ice cream, and a whole coke. He felt it all in his previously empty, hollow stomach. He hated it, liked the feeling of being empty. He went to the bathroom furthest from the kitchen, kneeled, and shoved his fingers down his throat. Gagging, and gagging until finally, he did it. The food came back up his throat with the stench and burn of stomach bile. He washed the tears that pooled on his face and drank some water from the sink before he went back down the stairs as nothing happened. This was routine now. 

Stiles has dropped twenty pounds in the last three months, but he hasn’t noticed. Peter Hale on the other hand has watched the bruises under stile's eyes grow deep and purple, the way his stomach growls at the scent of food low enough only Peter can hear it. Stiles ignores it though, Peter once watched the kid eat an entire pizza in one sitting, now he can’t even finish one slice, it’s Stiles' 18th birthday today. They’re supposed to be celebrating but Peter is just..watching the kid. Watching him lick the frosting off his spoon with a disgusted face. They bought Stiles favorite sodas, but there he sat with a bottle of water tucked between the now constant gap between his lanky thighs. Stiles liked the way they looked, like that, like they were just skin and bone. He was just skin and bone, he liked the way he could fit his hands around his wrists nicely, the way his shirts all fit a bit looser, the way his jeans hung from his hips. He took maybe two bites of the sugary cake before he deposited it in the trash where he put the half slice of pizza he couldn’t make himself finish. He grabbed the blanket Lydia had gotten him and slinked up the stairs to his bedroom, everyone else was having fun and playing video games. They didn’t need the boy. 

Peter watched stiles leave, he stunk of sadness and rejection the older werewolf’s nostrils. Peter followed the smell to the boy’s room finding him curled in bed on top of the comforter with his shoes and jeans still on, the thin blanket draped over his small frame. He had a pillow hugged into his chest. Peter heard the boy's stomach rumble but didn’t say anything, just crawled into bed behind the sleeping boy holding him to his chest. He didn’t know why but he knew he needed to be there for the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles wakes up and gets some sense talked into him.

When Stiles woke a few hours later the pressure behind him was confusing and disorienting. he was so hungry it was nauseating. he turned in the arms around his waist blinking up at the sleeping alpha. “peter..?” stiles mumbled sleep still present in his voice.  
Peter woke to the sound of stiles voice, having been just barely dozed off, he loosened his grip on stiles enough to let him decide if he wanted to be free of the man’s arms. “Hm?” he hummed, leaving his eyes closed as he rolled onto his back.  
“Why are you in my room?” The boy’s tone was panicked and worried.  
“You stink. I was worried about you, is there an issue with that, little red?” Peter's voice was like silk as he spoke to the boy, full of love and care, shocking the boy sitting next to him.  
“Gee thanks...? I mean, no of course not, Peter, I just uh... Don't know why you care all of a sudden.”  
“I care when you start stinking up my home, which you’ve been doing for weeks now. So, tell me, little red. What's wrong?” Peter joined stiles sitting on the edge of the bed, turning to face the boy.  
“I'm just never enough peter... I just want to be good enough.”  
“Whoever told you these things, sweet boy?” Peter's tone was still soft and sugary, his hand finding itself on stiles’ shoulder.  
“No one had to tell me shit! '' Stiles huffed and rolled his eyes, shrugging off Peter's hand. “I see how everyone treats me. like I’m soft and delicate just waiting to break... Ever since...that thing was inside of me.” his voice was breaking now tears welling in his honey eyes. “since I killed Allison..” he whispers, remembering the event, the moment his friends started looking at him differently, with the nogitsune gone stiles is a weak hallowed husk filled with PTSD and aching for something normal again.  
“stiles?” peter reached up to brush the tears from the boys face with his thumb. “it’s your birthday dear boy, do you think everyone would be here celebrating it, celebrating you, if they didn’t care?”  
“mm…” the boy let out a whine and leaned into the mans hand. “they do care… just selfish. i blame myself for everything. feel so lost right now peter.” peter opened his arms for stiles to craw into, and stiles did just that. he let himself curl up in peters lap basking in the warmth and the smell of whiskey and woodsmoke. “thank you…”

“no need to thank me little one.” peter cards his fingers through stiles hair shushing softly.  
“you’re not such a big bad wolf after all, peter.”  
“well if you tell anyone i got all soft on you i might have to eat you like one, little red.” he chuckled, the boy had the blanket lydia had gotten him draped over his shoulders like a cape.  
“oh hush softiewolf.”  
the two men lied back in the bed enjoying each other’s company for a while before returning to the party, peter went back to the kitchen while stiles finally decided to join his friends. 

that was one of the good days…


End file.
